The secret trip!
by mel15
Summary: complete Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Matt rented a cabin by the beach without there parents noing it. Read to fin out what will happen....and what happens when lizzie moves with a guy that starts beetin..her up.wile gordo save her?
1. The plan!

A/N this is my third Lizzie McGuire fanfic. I kind of hade a writers block but I really wanted to do another fanfic so with my friend Josie's help we came up with that! So please read and review. Ho and Matt is in grade 8 in this fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.  
  
The secret trip!:  
  
Chapter one- the plan  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda are now sixteen and they are in grade ten. They were sitting in the Digital Bean finishing the last touch for the big secret trip.  
  
Lizzie- So tonight I will put on a note on the table for my parents. To tell them I'm gone for one week and not to worry and Gordo, Miranda do the same. Gordo since you're the only one who has a car, go pick Miranda up around one in the morning and me around 1:30am.  
  
Gordo- Yeah so that's the plan see you tonight!  
  
Lizzie was walking home to prepare for tonight, she knew that her parents would want to kill her but after all the exams and the pear pressure of being in high school she just needed a break for the spring vacation. She was in love with Gordo since like...for ever but she never told anyone not even Miranda cause she was sure he didn't feel the same.  
  
****one o'clock in the morning****  
  
Lizzie was preparing her stuff and her note before she left when someone knocked on her door, she could feel her heart stopping cause she thought it was her mom or her dad.  
  
Lizzie- c-come i-in.  
  
Matt- Lizzie, what the heck are you doing? It's one in the morning.  
  
Lizzie- Well don't tell mom and dad, me Miranda and Gordo rented a cabin by the beach for one week, but you know if mom and dad would find out they would never let me go cause the would say I'm to young to go to a trip like that without any adult supervising.  
  
Matt- I'm not going to tell anything in one condition.  
  
Lizzie (almost screaming)- WHAT?  
  
Matt- I come with you!  
  
Lizzie- What? NO! Matt you're only in grade 8 come on! ****in the truck****  
  
Gordo- So tell me again why HE (looking at Matt) had to come with us?  
  
Lizzie- I had no choice he was going to tell mom and dad but he promise he wasn't going to bug us.  
  
A/N I know it wasn't long but we will updates soon. So please review. 


	2. Let's Party!

A/N Well I have nothing to say...just please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my clothes, my dog... but I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter two: Lets Party!  
  
When the gang came in they settled in. Lizzie and Gordo in one room and Matt and Miranda in the other (not that Miranda was really happy about it but she really wanted Gordo and Lizzie to start dating cause she had suspected Lizzie to have a crush on Gordo for a long time). Miranda Lizzie and Gordo put on their bating suit and went to the beach.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda where under the sun while Gordo was swimming. Two pretty hot guys came up to Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
First guy- Hi my name is Zack and that's Kevin.  
  
Lizzie- My name is Liz and that is Miranda.  
  
Miranda- Hey!  
  
Kevin- So you're new here, I never saw you before.  
  
Miranda- Where here for a week we rented a cabin.  
  
Zack- Cool! You know what we are having a party tonight you ladies want to come?  
  
Lizzie- Sure we have nothing better to do.  
  
Kevin- Sweet! Here is the address.  
  
Kevin Gave a piece of paper with the address on it to Lizzie.  
  
Zack- Well we have to go prepare for the party so it starts at around midnight so see ya there.  
  
Miranda- Ya bye!  
  
Lizzie- So should we go?  
  
Miranda- I know it's not our thing going at parties but we are here to have fun so the hell with it lets go!  
  
Lizzie- Yeah! You are totally right...I'll go get Gordo and lets go get ready.  
  
****At the cabin****  
  
Gordo and Matt are sitting in the living room waiting for the girls.  
  
Matt- Why the hell are they doing up there they have been up there for three hours.  
  
Gordo- I guess it is something you get use to when you always hang out with girls.  
  
Just then Lizzie wearing a white tank top and a jeans skirt looking pretty sexy and Miranda also looks hot wearing a black shirt and jeans coming down.  
  
Matt was looking at Miranda with is mouth open when.  
  
Miranda- What are you looking at?  
  
Matt- You! You look...Wow!!...amazing!!  
  
Miranda(blushing)- Thanks...I think...  
  
Lizzie- MATT!! Stop flirting with Miranda.  
  
Matt was now blushing.  
  
Gordo- hahahaha....Matt you got caught.  
  
Matt- SHUT UP!! Lets just leave.  
  
Gordo-alright!!  
  
A/N I know it there isn't a lot of action but wait for the other chapters...please review. 


	3. Lizzie's nightmare!

A/N Well please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 3: Lizzie's nightmare!  
  
When they arrived at the party, Zack and Kevin where waiting for them at the door.  
  
Kevin- Hey glad you could make it!  
  
Matt- I'm going to find some chicks to party.  
  
Miranda- Are you sure you want to leave him alone at the party, he's only in grade 8?!  
  
Lizzie- What the heck, let him have fun! It's not like nothing could happen he's just 14.  
  
Miranda- Yeah!  
  
Zack (looking at Miranda)- Want to dance?  
  
Miranda- Sure!  
  
Kevin- You Lizzie, wanna dance?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah let's go!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had been dancing all night when...  
  
Kevin- I'm pretty tired want to go talk?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah I'm pretty tired to let's just go where there is no music.  
  
Kevin- I know just the right place. Follow me.  
  
Lizzie followed Kevin right to his room and they both sat on the bed.  
  
Kevin- So how do you like the party?  
  
Lizzie- I'm having a blast.  
  
Kevin was starting to lean over Lizzie and he kissed her.  
  
Lizzie- heu...Kevin don't take it bad but I like someone else so I don't think it's the right thing!  
  
Kevin- Well I want to!  
  
Kevin pushed Lizzie down on the bed and started kissing her. Lizzie was trying to go away but he was pushing her down.  
  
He ripped off her shirt and went up her skirt and pull down her underwear. He took off his pants ignoring Lizzie screaming for him to stop. He was going a little far. Lizzie was still trying to go but she couldn't move, he was to strong. Then Kevin went inside her and since Lizzie was still a virgin and she didn't want to, it was hurting her. She was crying and screaming but no one could here her down there cause the music was too loud. After a while he stopped, got dressed and left. Lizzie was left there crying cause she just lost her dignity. She got dressed and left the room to go get Gordo, Miranda and Matt to leave.  
  
When she got there Zack was dancing with Miranda so she pulled Miranda and said:  
  
Lizzie- Let's leave I'm tired.  
  
Miranda- What's wrong? Have you been crying?  
  
Lizzie- Let's just leave!  
  
Miranda- Ok go wait in the car I'll just go get Gordo and Matt.  
  
Lizzie- No I will come with you.  
  
They saw Gordo sitting on the sofa and told him to come but they couldn't find Matt. They searched the whole house and all the rooms but noting. There was only one room left, Lizzie opened the door and saw Matt naked with a girl about 19 years old. That reminded Lizzie what just happened so she left and told Miranda to bring him to the cabin.  
  
****2 hours later****  
  
Gordo was coming back in the cabin after searching for Lizzie.  
  
Gordo- Nothing! I think we will have to call the parents cause I really can't find her.  
  
Matt started to cry. Miranda took Matt in her arms.  
  
Miranda- Why are you crying?  
  
Matt- Cause it's all my fucking fault! She left when she saw me with that girl. She could be hurt or dead... What else do you want me to do?  
  
Then they heard the door open and Lizzie came in.  
  
Gordo (screaming)- WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? WE WERE SO FUCKING WORRIED? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?  
  
Lizzie just started to cry and ran in her room.  
  
Gordo- You guys just go to bed I'll talk to her.  
  
Matt (sobbing) - Ok.  
  
A/N well please review. 


	4. The big night!

A/N Well please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter four: The big night!  
  
Gordo came up and opened the door. Lizzie was in the shower when he heard a big BANG! Like someone fell down. So he opened the door to see Lizzie naked crying, he went to get a towel. He stopped the shower put the towel around her, and carried her on the bed. Lizzie was still crying so he pulled his arms around her and.  
  
Gordo- Lizzie what's going on.  
  
Lizzie(crying)- Y-you wouldn't un-understand y-you are o-one of t-them.  
  
Gordo- What do you mean what did I do?  
  
Lizzie- Well you're a guy.  
  
Gordo- What happen do you like someone and he don't like you, is it that Kevin guy?  
  
Lizzie- YES IT IS THAT FUKING KEVIN GUY GORDO.  
  
Gordo- Well help me understand what did he do?  
  
Lizzie- I've been FUKING RAPED.  
  
Lizzie started to cry again. Gordo could hear the words r-a-p-e-d holy fuck he's best friend just got raped and he didn't help her.  
  
Gordo(hugging Lizzie tightly and started to cry himself)- I am so sorry I didn't know.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie fell asleep in each other's arms crying.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Miranda and Matt where in there room getting ready to go to bed. They where laying down when.  
  
Miranda- This is awkward us sleeping in the same bed.  
  
Matt- Ya I know, I only slept beside my sis and THAT girl.  
  
Miranda- Can I ask you something?  
  
Matt- Sure! Miranda- What happen with you and THAT girl.  
  
Matt- Well I drank, and we where dancing, when she asked me if I wanted to go...you know!  
  
Miranda- OK and then what?  
  
Matt- Well we had sex, and it was my first time and you know when you guys came well before she left she looked at me and told me "This is your first time right?" I said yes then she said "I figured that out you need practice dude you suk."  
  
Miranda- God she's a bitch.  
  
Matt-Yeah but she was probably right.  
  
Miranda was looking at Matt she never noticed how cute, sexy and how mature he was. She leans over and kisses him.  
  
Matt- OK what was that for?  
  
Miranda- I don't know but want to try again?  
  
Matt- Heu....  
  
Miranda leans over him and kisses him. She opens her mouth and kisses him passionately and he kisses back. Miranda takes her shirt off and looks at Matt who does the same and then they made love.  
  
A/N Well please review. 


	5. The hospital!

A/N Thanks for the reviews and I guess I will try to cut some swearing...lol....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 5: The hospital!  
  
The next morning when Lizzie woke up she was still only rapped in her towel with nothing on, so she got dressed.  
  
Lizzie (waking up Gordo)- Hey good morning!  
  
Gordo (with a sleepy voice)- What? Huh? Who are you? Where am I? OH! Hi Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie (laughing)- You're funny! And sorry about yesterday, me crying on your shoulder and all that stuff you know.  
  
Gordo- Oh it's ok Liz anything for you, and like I don't know how to say it, but should we like... Tell Matt and Miranda about what happened to you last night?  
  
That just reminded Lizzie about what happened last night and she started to cry.  
  
Gordo- I'm sorry don't cry. I'm sorry please don't cry I hate when you cry!  
  
Lizzie- No I guess you're right I should tell them.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went to the kitchen.  
  
Matt- Hey Lizzie. Had a good night sleep?  
  
Lizzie- Not really because I was having nightmares about something that happened but I wanted to tell you guys together but I see Miranda isn't up yet.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Miranda opened her eyes and thought about the magical night she just had with Matt. OMG! Miranda just thought she lost her virginity with Lizzie's little brother. But does she like him? She is just so confused. Miranda hears Gordo, Lizzie and Matt talking in the kitchen so she washes her face, puts on makeup, get dresses and puts her hair in a pony tail and goes in the kitchen.  
  
Miranda- Hey everyone! Where is Matt? And why are you crying Liz?  
  
Lizzie- Try to go find Matt, Gordo I will talk to Miranda.  
  
Gordo when to look for Matt that just left after Lizzie had told him about Kevin. Lizzie told Miranda and they just cried in each others arms when Gordo came in screaming. Gordo- Matt is in the hospital! He went after Kevin and tried to beat him up but Kevin pushed Matt and he hit is head on the cement.  
  
***At the hospital***  
  
Lizzie came in screaming to the receptionist .  
  
Lizzie- WHAT ROOM IS MATT MCGUIRE IN?  
  
Receptionist- I will have to ask you to stop screaming lady.  
  
Gordo took Lizzie in his arms and she started crying.  
  
Miranda- You will have to excuse my friend she is in shock she just find out that her brother was in the hospital. Can you tell me what room is Matthew McGuire in please?  
  
Receptionist- Sure he is in room #203.  
  
Miranda- Thank you!  
  
They ran to the room and opened the room when a doctor stopped them.  
  
The doctor- You must be Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizzie- Yes!  
  
The doctor- Well are your parents here?  
  
Lizzie- No, I haven't call them yet.  
  
The doctor- Well call them. Mathew hit is head pretty hard on that cement, we think he is going to be alright but he is still unconscious.  
  
Lizzie- Ok thank you!  
  
Gordo- What are we going to do? We have to call your parents Lizzie? So I guess the trip is over.  
  
Lizzie- My brother is in the hospital and the only thing you cam say is THE TRIP IS OVER! I cant believe you Gordo.  
  
Gordo- I didn't meant it like that.  
  
Lizzie- Well I will go call my parents.  
  
A/N Sorry I now it isn't long but I will do another chapter soon! Please R&R 


	6. Gordo and Lizzie!

A/N Thanks for the reviews and sorry Geneva but what does "hum..."and "ouch..." mean. Well R&R please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter six: Gordo and Lizzie...  
  
Lizzie walked up to a phone a pressed her number with her hands shaking.  
  
Jo- Hello!  
  
Lizzie- Hum...Hi!  
  
Jo- Liz? Is that you?  
  
Lizzie- Yes...  
  
Jo- Elizabeth Brooke McGuire where were you? we were so worried! and where is Matt?  
  
Lizzie- Well the thing is that Matt fell and hit is head on the cement and he is in the hospital.  
  
Jo (SCREAMING)- FIRST YOU GO ON A TRIP WITHOUT ASKING US, THEN YOU BRING HIM ALONG AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LOOK AFTER HIM AND HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL. LIZZIE I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THAT.  
  
Lizzie- I am sorry mom...I didn't want that to happen you now that right? I just wanted a good time.  
  
Jo (still mad)-Well where are you Sam and me are coming over.  
  
Lizzie- we rented a cabin by the beach an hour from home. We are at the St- Margarita hospital.  
  
Jo- Ok I know where it is.  
  
Jo hanged up before Lizzie could say anything. Lizzie was so mad, it was all her fault she kept saying to herself if she wouldn't have bring Matt along, or didn't tell him about the rape, none of this would have ever happened, she felt so lousy then she started to cry. She turned around and Gordo was there. She put her arms around him and cried.  
  
Gordo- I am sorry Liz, about saying that. I didn't mean it like that you know I love Matt as much as you do, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, he is like my bother.  
  
Lizzie (crying)- I know, I don't know why I freaked out on you like that, I guess I was letting out my anger to you, and it wasn't fare. So I am sorry.  
  
Gordo- It is ok Liz, you know I would never be mad, I love you Liz.  
  
Gordo was shocked about is own words coming out of his mouth. Did he just say to Lizzie that he loved her? He knew he always had loved her but he never ever had the guts to tell her. But he wasn't has shocked has Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- You what?  
  
Gordo- I love you Liz, like more than a friend I always had.  
  
Lizzie- God! Gordo I love you too.  
  
Just then she kissed him, at first Gordo was shocked but it didn't take long and he kissed her back. A long and passionate kiss.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Miranda was sitting on a chair alone in the waiting room crying. She made love with Matt but did she love him? She thought to herself. But she did have feelings for him that she knew for a long time, but did she love him enough to lose her virginity to him? I guess it was too late now, but one thing she knew she was worried and scared for Matt.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda have been waiting in the waiting room, silently for what it seemed hours. When Gordo stood up.  
  
Gordo- His that my mom and dad? With Jo, Sam and the Sanchez coming?  
  
After he said that Gordo's parents came and hugged him so did the Sanchez but Sam and Jo where just in front of Lizzie looking at her angry.  
  
A/N I know it really wasn't long but I will update really really soon. 


	7. The parents!

A/n Thank you all for reviewing, and here I go with the story. PLEASE R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does.  
  
Chapter 7: The parents!  
  
Mr. Gordon- David, why did you do that you know we are really disappointed in you.  
  
Gordo, was listening to his parent's speech but he couldn't stop smiling, Lizzie loved him, she really did. "I am the luckiest guy live" was saying Gordo to himself.  
  
Mrs Gordon- David... Are you listening to us?  
  
Gordo- Sorry.  
  
Mr. Gordon- I know what we say isn't going to change anything because the fact his that what is done his done, but can you answer me on question.  
  
Gordo- Sure.  
  
Mr. Gordon- Why did you want to go to a trip so bad?  
  
Gordo- Because dad, you don't know what its like to go to high school. We just finished exams and I want to go in a good university, so when everyone in the weekend is out there partying I stay at home to study, I just wanted a week of, a week not to be stressed, a week to relax.  
  
Mrs. Gordon- I guess we can let you off the hook this time because it is the first time you do something wrong.  
  
Gordo- Thank you!  
  
Gordo jumped in his mom's arms. Meanwhile Miranda was having the same talk has Gordo was with her parents. Miranda's parents only grounded her for a month because it was the first time she ever done anything wrong. But Lizzie wasn't going to be left of the hook just like that.  
  
Sam (screaming)- Lizzie how could you let something like that happened to Matt, we thought you where at least responsible to take care of him.  
  
Lizzie (crying)- I am sorry, I didn't want that to happen, you know I love Matt, God Dad do you think I am thrilled right know of what his happening.  
  
Jo- we don't know what you think Lizzie its like we don't know you anymore.  
  
Just then they got cut by a doctor walking in, everyone came to listen so what he had to say.  
  
Doctor- Matt is going to be just fine and he isn't unconscious anymore and you can go see him but not all at the same time.  
  
Jo and Sam when in first. Then Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda when in.  
  
Lizzie seeing Matt laying in bed like that just made her fell even more worst.  
  
Gordo- Hey lil'man.  
  
Matt- Hi Gordo!  
  
Gordo came close to Matt and gave him a hug.  
  
Gordo- Take car Matt and we are glad you are ok!  
  
Matt- Thanks.  
  
Lizzie- I'm so sorry Matt this is all my fault.  
  
She gave Matt a hug and didn't let go until Matt had no breath left.  
  
Matt- Liz! What are you saying of course it isn't your fault it is that idiot's fault for doing that to you.  
  
Lizzie- Well please don't tell mom and dad about that please.  
  
Matt- I wont!  
  
Miranda- Can I talk to Matt alone please.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie- Why?  
  
Miranda- Long story please.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie (really confused)- Ok I Guess.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo left. Miranda looked at Matt and started to cry.  
  
Matt- don't cry come here.  
  
Miranda jumped in his arms.  
  
Miranda- I was so scared I really didn't want to lose you Matt.  
  
Matt- I know I was so scared, but Miranda we never talked about what happened between us.  
  
Miranda- I know but you start...  
  
Matt- Ok, Well I am confused about my feelings but I really do care about you and I want us to start getting to know each other.  
  
Miranda- Same here Matt, I think we did move to fast, but I do care about you and I like you a lot Matt.  
  
Matt- I like you too Miranda.  
  
Miranda and Matt stayed in each other's arms for a while then Miranda left the room.  
  
Lizzie- come here.  
  
Miranda- Yes!  
  
Lizzie- what was that all about?  
  
Miranda- Please don't get mad, please.  
  
Lizzie- Okay I wont but what is going on?  
  
Miranda- well me and Matt had sex.  
  
Lizzie (screaming)- You...  
  
Miranda- don't get mad it was just a moment thing but we talked and we both want to get to now each other more and we do like each other.  
  
Lizzie- Okay I will be supportive about this relationship but I am not pleased of you and my lil brother dating and having...I don't want to think about that. But I wont be mad over it.  
  
Miranda- Thank you!  
  
A/N I know really not long...but I have to go sleep and I want to post something today...so please R&R. 


	8. Meeting Alex!

A/N Thanks for the reviews...and I will try to put the chapters longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting Alex!  
  
They where all back home but not Matt that was still at the hospital. Everything was good for Miranda and Gordo but for Lizzie Sam and Jo where still very mad at her and tried to talk to her the less possible.  
  
It was Sunday and Matt was coming home, school was back Monday. Sam and Jo had left early that morning to get Matt while Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie where decorating to have a welcome home party. They had put a big "WELCOME BACK!" sign; balloon and they all had goofy birthday hats. They heard the car drive in and when Sam, Jo and Matt came in.  
  
Lizzie Miranda, Gordo (screamed)- WELCOME BACK!  
  
Matt- Hey and thanks.  
  
Jo- well we will leave you guys alone to talk.  
  
Miranda jumped in Matt's arms and kissed him. Lizzie turned her face. She wanted to be supportive, but it was her brother and her best friend.  
  
They where talking when Lizzie's parents called her.  
  
Lizzie- Yes?  
  
Sam- Come here Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie came in the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie- What?  
  
Sam- we decided on your punishment.  
  
Lizzie- what is it?  
  
Jo- well you aren't going to be aloud out of this house, only to go to school.  
  
Lizzie (screaming)- WHAT? HOW COME I CANT GO OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND MATT AS NO PUNISHEMENTS AT ALL?  
  
Jo- Matt is hurt not you Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie (screaming)- THIS I UNFAIR I HATE YOU BOTH.  
  
Lizzie went in her room and cried her eyes out. Lizzie stayed there all night. When Gordo came in to see what was going on she told him to leave. She didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Lizzie got ready and came down.  
  
Lizzie- Where is Matt?  
  
Jo- Sam gave him a ride this morning.  
  
Lizzie (screaming)- WHAT? HE GAVE HIM A RIDE AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAIT FOR ME!  
  
Jo- Lizzie try to understand you brother...  
  
Lizzie- Whatever I don't care I'll walk.  
  
Lizzie walked to school. She didn't bother to says hi or talk when people asked her about her spring vacation. She wanted to die, she felt angry and so alone.  
  
Miranda- Where you been, we where looking all over for you.  
  
Gordo- yeah, Lizzie what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie- Gordo I need to talk to you.  
  
Gordo- Okay?  
  
Lizzie- we are dating right now right?  
  
Gordo- Yes!  
  
Lizzie- Well I want us to break up.  
  
Gordo- What? Why? What did I do so wrong?  
  
Lizzie- it isn't you, its me I just don't want to be in a relationship right know. I am sorry.  
  
Lizzie left. Gordo just stood there so confused.  
  
Lizzie just didn't fell like talking or going to school. So she cut school. She went to town. She was walking around, telling herself how much her life sucked. She didn't deserve Gordo she said to herself... He is to good for her she will just hurt him. She continued walking when she saw a tall guy; he had blonde hair and green eyes. She remembered him from her math class it was Alex, He was the bad boy, the guy that cut school a lot and talked back at the teachers. He recognised her too because he was walking over to her.  
  
Alex- do I know you?  
  
Lizzie-Yeah, I think so we are in the same math class.  
  
Alex- that's what I thought.  
  
Lizzie- so why aren't you at school?  
  
Alex- I hate days after spring brake, its all "Ho I missed you awww." and bla bla bla...But you are usually a good girl why did you cut school?  
  
Lizzie- I just felt like I was going to go crazy if I stayed there one more second.  
  
Alex- I Know How you feel! So are you doing something tonight?  
  
Lizzie- No, not really why?  
  
Alex- Well there is a party and I wanted to go with you its starts like at 11h00 pm or something.  
  
Lizzie remembered what happen do the last party she went, but she didn't know but she really wanted to do something crazy so.  
  
Lizzie- Well I am not aloud so just come get me at the park called "green" I will be waiting for you.  
  
Alex- Ok so it's a date!  
  
Alex and Lizzie walked and talked together until around 4h00 when Lizzie returned to the school and when she saw Gordo and Miranda going in Gordo's car she knew school was over so she decided to walk home. Wall she was walking Gordo parked the car beside her and put down his window.  
  
Gordo- I know you dumped me and all but we are still friends right?  
  
Lizzie- I guess!  
  
Gordo- Then where the hell where you McGuire?  
  
Lizzie- I didn't want to go to school I felt like I was going to go insane.  
  
Gordo- Well Lizzie I hope you don't cut school a lot you know...  
  
Lizzie- Yes, DAD! I while try to remember that.  
  
Miranda- You don't have to be rude. Just get in the car we will drive you home you look tired.  
  
Lizzie- No I am good I will walk.  
  
Gordo(screaming)- FINE SUIT YOURSELF!BYE  
  
Lizzie started to walk home. She knew she was mean, but she kept on saying to herself that it was for the best.  
  
She came home went in her room, started to watch TV when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Lizzie- Yes?  
  
Matt- Its Matt can I come in?  
  
Lizzie- I can't see why not!  
  
Matt- Okay!  
  
Matt went to sit beside Lizzie.  
  
Matt- what's wrong with you, you can tell?  
  
Lizzie- nothing is wrong with me.  
  
Matt- Miranda told me you dumped Gordo, cut school and was really mean.  
  
Lizzie (mad)-YOU TALKED TO MIRANDA WHEN? WHY?  
  
Matt- She is my girlfriend you know we talk on the phone.  
  
Lizzie kept on forgetting that she didn't know why.  
  
Lizzie- OH! I forgot sorry. Nothing is wrong with me just leave me ALONE!  
  
Matt- Okay fine but Lizzie just so you know...you are a real bitch.  
  
Lizzie- well thank you Mathew.  
  
Matt- Whatever Lizzie!  
  
A/N I think this was a little bit longer...well please review and there is only 2 or 3 chapters left well l8er. 


	9. What is going on with Lizzie?

A/N Thanks for the reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I am really getting sick of writing this well I don't own Lizzie McGuire so don't sue.  
  
Chapter9: What is going on with Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie turned her head to see her clock. It was 10h30. Lizzie got dressed got ready and pus some stuffed animal in her bed to make it look like she was there and sneaked out the window.  
  
She walked to the park named "Green" and waited. After what it seemed 1hour (but it was only 5minutes) She said to herself "I went to all that trouble and he is not going to show I cant believe this" But has she said a truck parked in front of her and it was Alex. So Lizzie jumped in.  
  
Alex- Hey Lizzie! You look amazing.  
  
Lizzie- Thank!  
  
The ride to the party was pretty silent. Then Alex stopped the car. Lizzie thought we must be here. They went in and it was a really crazy party, people where drinking, dirty dancing and she could see some people smoking drugs. Lizzie thought to herself this isn't where she hangs out but she decided that she would try to stay for a while. Lizzie went to the punch and tasted it. When she took a sip she notice that there where alcohol in it. Then she thought about the rape, the fight she had with Matt, Miranda, Gordo and her parents. She just wanted to have a little fun because it had been so long. So she said what the heck and drank it. Alex asked her to dance so she did. They danced and she drank some more, and more and drank too much and came drunk.  
  
It was now around 3 o'clock in the morning. When Alex told her it was time to leave.  
  
Lizzie- ok!  
  
Alex helped Lizzie because Lizzie could barely walk. Lizzie went outside and just when she was bout to go in the truck she threw up. So Alex decided that she wasn't going to be able go back home so he brought her to his apartment.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Lizzie (screaming)- WHERE THE FUK AM I? WATS GOING ON?  
  
Alex running in the room.  
  
Alex- don't worry Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Alex where am I?  
  
Alex- At my apartment!  
  
Lizzie- you have an apartment and why am I here?  
  
Alex- my parents abandoned my brother and me so we rented an apartment my bro is gone to work and you are here cause you got drunk at the party and I couldn't bring you back home.  
  
Lizzie- Oh! I got drunk? Ok what time is it?  
  
Alex- its 4h00 pm.  
  
Lizzie- we missed school.  
  
Alex- I know we will just go tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you back at you place?  
  
Lizzie- Are you kidding me if I go back home my parents will kill me.  
  
Alex- Well what are you going to do?  
  
Lizzie- Well I wile stay here. tomorrow I wile go to school and ask Gordo and Miranda if they heard about my parents and how mad they are, Well do you mind if I stay here?  
  
Alex- Ok and no I don't mind. Do you want to eat something?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah! I am hungry.  
  
Alex- well we only have cereal.  
  
Lizzie- that's good.  
  
They ate by the time they where finished it was around 5h30. So they watched TV. Until around 9h00 when Lizzie said she was going to sleep. Alex cam and sat beside here on the bed.  
  
Alex- Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah!  
  
Alex- it's kind of awkward but I think I like you a lot.  
  
Lizzie- you do?  
  
Alex- Yeah.  
  
Lizzie leaned over and kissed Alex. She still really loved Gordo but she needed someone in her life and Alex seemed like a nice guy. The kiss got more passionate and before she knew they where both naked making love.  
  
**The next morning***  
  
Alex- Lizzie wake up we have to go to school remember?  
  
Lizzie- Hun? Oh HI Alex Yeah I while be ready in a minute.  
  
Lizzie remembered the day before. She made love with Alex but dreamed that it was actually with Gordo. She got dresses, put her hair in a ponytail, brushed her theats and walked up to Alex. They went in the car and drove to the school. Alex parked the car and they went in.  
  
Lizzie- Oh! I see Miranda and Gordo I while go talked to them.  
  
Alex- Ok.  
  
Lizzie gave Alex a kiss and went to see them.  
  
Lizzie- hi!  
  
Miranda- LIZZIE!  
  
Miranda hugged her.  
  
Miranda- Where, were you? Everybody was looking for you?  
  
Lizzie- Well I sneaked out and went to a party with Alex got drunk so I couldn't go back home and spend the night at Alex then waked up to late so couldn't go to school so spend the night there again and here I am now.  
  
Miranda- so you got everybody worried sick for you and you where out doing god knows what with Alex.  
  
Lizzie- it's not a big deal. But I was wondering did you talk to my parents?  
  
Gordo- Yes we did Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Where they mad?  
  
Gordo- they where more worried sick.  
  
Lizzie- I see.  
  
Miranda- so what are you going to do?  
  
Lizzie- I don't know!  
  
Gordo- well we are leaving BYE  
  
Lizzie- Fine!  
  
The bell rang so Lizzie went to her first class, when the principal asked Lizzie to go to his office. So she walked up there and saw her parents but they didn't see her yet. So she thought I have time to run away. She didn't want to see her parents so she ran to Alex's car went in and hided there. After school Alex went in the car and screamed when he saw Lizzie.  
  
Alex (laughing)- God! You scared me to death.  
  
Lizzie- Sorry, but my parents where in the principals office and I didn't want to see them so I ran here. Can I stay another night please?  
  
Alex- its not that I don't want to. It's that my brother got a job and a place 2hours from here and we are moving. I wanted to tell you but I figured you would go back at you place.  
  
Lizzie- Oh! I see. Can I come with you guys?  
  
Alex- Well I while ask my bro but are you sure about this?  
  
Lizzie- Yes I am positive.  
  
Alex- O.k.  
  
They drove back to Alex's place and asked Alex's brother and he said yes. So they moved.  
  
A/N well R&R please. I only have the epilogue left. 


	10. The begining or the end? Epilogue

A/N Well thanks for the reviews. She is 16 by the way, and I know it is going fast but like McDuff1016 said she really does need Gordo, And Lizzie feels like her parents hate her and with the rape she feel really nasty. Well R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 10: The beginning or the end? (Epilogue)  
  
***1 year later***  
  
Lizzie is now 17 years old with a 3-month-old baby. She had been living with Alex sense she left about a year ago. Alex's brother has moved out but he pays Alex's bills. But Lizzie still has to have a part time waitress job to pay for the food and her little girl's toys and clothes. Alex always takes half of Lizzie's check to go drink with is buddies. Her daughter's name is Carrie Miranda Rademaker (A/N Alex's last name is Rademaker). No one knew but Lizzie put money away from her check and hided it so that Alex doesn't know. Because Lizzie was tired of living with a guy that didn't love her or her daughter and came drunk every night, so she wanted to run away. So one night while Alex was away to probably drink she grabbed a suitcase put some of Carrie's clothes in it and toys and took Carrie. She was going to go get a buss ticket to leave. But when she was about to leave she came face to face with Alex.  
  
Alex (drunk)- Where are you going?  
  
Lizzie (nervous)- Nowhere's just out to take a walk.  
  
Alex- With Carrie and a suitcase?  
  
Lizzie-Hum...  
  
Alex-You where running away right?  
  
Lizzie (very nervous)- No-no.  
  
Alex- you lying Bitch.  
  
Lizzie that had put Carrie in her carriage tried to run but Alex grabbed her and hit her on the face, then threw her against the wall, that made her fall and then he kicked her in the stomach. Then he just left to his room. Lizzie was left there crying.  
  
***1 month later***  
  
Alex now had a new routine. Every night after he drank with his buddies he would beat up Lizzie. Lizzie has a black eye, bruises on her and scratches one time he beaded her up so bad that he broke her arm. But every time people at work asked her about her bruises she would come up with a story. They all knew but didn't do anything about it. Then one night Lizzie thought "If I stay here he will beat me up to death and then probably he would beat Carrie up when she is older" So for Carrie's sake she decided to try and run away again. But this time she decided to wait until Alex was sleeping after had a beaded her up again. She took the keys to his car and took Carrie. She didn't bother to pack anything. So she opened to door silently and went in the car, started it up and drove away. She was free. She didn't now where to go, so she just drove.  
  
She drove to here birth town. When she arrived there she parked her car in her old house drive way and she puts Carrie down with a note and knocks on the door and runes away.  
  
She can see her mom answering the door and picking up Carrie and going back inside.  
  
Lizzie had written on the note:  
  
Dear Mom, This is Carrie Miranda Rademaker, She is my daughter. I love her very much and that is why I gave her to you cause with you she will have a great life and I can't give her that. Financially I really can't take care of here. If you love me you will take her.  
  
Love Lizzie xox  
  
Lizzie left crying. She loves Carrie but she doesn't want her daughter to live on the street with her. She could go back and ask her mom for forgiveness and every body else, but what if they don't want anything to do with her? Lizzie was just so frightened. Lizzie walked up to a park saw a bench and decided that that is where she would sleep that night.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N this is finished...I know it wasn't long but...this story is done...Well thanks for reading everyone...I have maybe a sequel in mind...If you guys want? 


	11. Author's note

A/N This is just a author's note to tell you guys that I am going to make a sequel to "the secret trip" Here is the summary:  
  
Lizzie is back!  
  
**A sequel to "the secret trip", When someone close to her finds out that Lizzie is back what to he do? How is everyone's reaction to Lizzie being back? And will she go get her daughter back? 


End file.
